


[Podfic] See You at Eight, Potter (or, Draco Malfoy and the Impossibly Tight Jeans) by this_bloody_cat

by dapatty, inkjunket, miss_marina95, Rindle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Humor, Jeans, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-25 19:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14983961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkjunket/pseuds/inkjunket, https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_marina95/pseuds/miss_marina95, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rindle/pseuds/Rindle
Summary: Four weeks after his twenty-second birthday, Draco found himself with a mysterious gift, a cheeky house-elf, and an assortment of wilfully unhelpful acquaintances.





	[Podfic] See You at Eight, Potter (or, Draco Malfoy and the Impossibly Tight Jeans) by this_bloody_cat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [See You at Eight, Potter (or, Draco Malfoy and the Impossibly Tight Jeans)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836424) by [This_Bloody_Cat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Bloody_Cat/pseuds/This_Bloody_Cat). 



> Recorded for Podfic Polygons 2018. Fic selected by Rindle, performed by inkjunket, edited by miss_marina95, and cover art by dapatty.

  


Podfic link: [Download or stream the MP3](https://app.box.com/s/d9vmupl2jpflf3q8d91q60h7w5zeqdd8) // [Download the M4B](https://app.box.com/s/scqcf30u97ihi80eck5qhec0g57gmms7)  


Text: [See You at Eight, Potter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836424)  
Author: this_bloody_cat  
Reader: inkjunket  
Cover artist: dapatty  
Editor: miss_marina95  
Story selected by: rindle  
Duration: 24 min  
Size: 12 MB 


End file.
